TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Movies Playing And To Be Made
Here are movies made by TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle that are now playing and are to be made. Movies Now Playing The Many Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Winnie the Pooh *Tails (from Sonic X) as Piglet *Tommy (from Tickety Toc) as Tigger *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Rabbit *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Eeyore *Sultan (from Aladdin) as Owl *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Kanga *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Roo *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Gopher *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could) as Christopher Robin *The Bees as Themselves *Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul's Cat Minions (from An American Tail and An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) and Thieves (from Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar) as Heffalumps and Woozles The Many Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Mario and the Beanstalk (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Mickey Mouse (Both names begin with 'M') *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Donald Duck (Both vain) *Knuckles (from Sonic X) as Goofy (Both wise and kind) *Daphne (from Scooby Doo) as The Harp (Both beautiful) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as the Crows *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Scarecrow *Zorran (from TUGS) as Willy the Giant (Both Big, Strong And Evil) *Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Cow *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as The Dragonflies *Oliver the Vast as Fish *Emelius Browne as Ludwig Von Drake *Chip the Bird as Herman Mario and the Beanstalk (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Tails (a.k.a. Dumbo) (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Dumbo *Woody (from Toy Story) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mrs. Jumbo *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as The Ringmaster *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mr. Stork *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Jim Crow *Hercules (from TUGS) as Preacher Crow *Yoshi (from Mario) as Glasses Crow *Stepney (from Thomas and Friends) as Straw Hat Crow *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fat Crow *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as Matriarch (Female Elephant 1) *Cream (from Sonic) as Giddy (Female Elephant 2) *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo) as Prissy (Female Elephant 3) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Catty (Female Elephant 4) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Lab) as Female Elephant 6 *Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Female Elephant 7 *Penny (from The Rescuers) as Female Elephant 8 *Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) as Female Elephant 9 *City of Truro (from Classic British Steam Engines) as Casey Junior *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Smitty/Skinny The Bully *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Joe The Janitor *Various Enemies as The Clowns *Various Villains as The Pink Elephants *Various Characters as Wild Animals Tails (a.k.a. Dumbo) (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Great Engine Detective (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Basil of Baker Street *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Dr. Dawson *Vanellope von Schweetz (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Olivia Flaversham *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Hiram Flaversham *Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as Toby *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Mrs. Judson *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as Ratigan *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Fidget *The Pirates (from Rayman) as Ratigan's Henchmen *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Bartholomew *The Sorceress (from Spyro the Dragon) as Felicia *Princess Rosalina as Barmaid *Bluto as Juggling Octopus *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Frog and Salamander on Bike *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Miss Kitty *The Muses (from Hercules) as Miss Kitty's Sisters *Velma Dinkley (from Scooby Doo) as Queen Moustoria The Great Engine Detective (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Forest Book (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Mowgli - Michael Darling (from Peter Pan) *Bagheera - Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) *Baloo - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) *Kaa - Ales Mansay (from Rayman Origins) *Shere Khan - Hooded Claw (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *King Louie - Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) *Flunkey Monkey - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *The Vultures - Cat, Dog, Jake (from The Rescuers Down Under), Warrior, Big Mac, and Top Hat (from TUGS) *Shanti - Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Colonel Hathi - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball) *Winifred - MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball) *Hathi Jr. - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball) *Akela - Captain Star (from TUGS) *Rama - Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) *Rashka - Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) *Wolf Cubs - Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt (from Thomas and Friends), Eric (from The Little Engine That Could), Russell (from UP), Vanellope von Schweetz (from Wreck-It Ralph), and Chris (from Sonic) *Wolves - Various Humans *Elephants - The Seven Dwarfs *Slob Elephant - Lost Boy 1 (from Peter Pan) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Lost Boy 2 (from Peter Pan) *Elephant with Black Eye - Lost Boy 3 (from Peter Pan) *Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Lost Boy 4 (from Peter Pan) *Elephant with fly - Lost Boy 5 (from Peter Pan) *Elephant with hair - Lost Boy 6 (from Peter Pan) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Lilo (from Lilo and Stitch) *Buglar the Elephant - John Darling (from Peter Pan) *Deer - Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) *Monkeys - Various Characters *Baby Mowgli - Junior (from Lady and the Tramp) The Forest Book (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Yoshi and Company (TheUbiSoftFan94Disney's Style) *Yoshi (Mario) as Oliver *Bernard (The Rescuers) as Dodger *Darwin Watterson as Tito *Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) as Francis *Globox (Rayman) as Einstein *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Rita *Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Georgette *Hercules as Fagin *Luna Loud as Jenny Foxworth *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) Winston *Dr. Eggman (Sonic) Sykes *Splatter (Thomas and Friends) as Roscoe *Dodge (Thomas and Friends) as DeSoto *Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) as Louie Yoshi and Company (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Bubbles White and the Seven Heroes (TheUbiSoftFan94Disney's Style) *Snow White - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Prince - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *The Queen - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The Witch - Mama Robotnik (Sonic) *Doc - Luigi (Mario) *Grumpy - Knuckles (Sonic) *Happy - Pink Panther *Sleepy - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Bashful - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Sneezy - Big Nose (Pink Panther) *Dopey - O.J. (TUGS) *The Magic Mirror - Himself *The Huntsman - Bowser Koopa (Mario) *The Forest Animals - Various Animals *The Raven - Itself *The Vultures - Themselves Bubbles White and the Seven Heroes (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Coco Bandicoot and the Rayman (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Adult Lady *Rayman (from Rayman) as Tramp *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Jim Dear *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Darling *Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) as Junior *Ty (from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) as Jock *Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Trusty *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Aunt Sarah *Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mr. Busy The Beaver *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman) as Si and Am *The Hyenas (from The Lion King) as The Stray Dogs *Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Toughy *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Tony *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy) as Joe *Tiny Kong (from Donkey Kong Country) as Puppy Lady *Maisie (from The Brave Little Toaster) as Peg *Bottles (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Boris *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Pedro *Hector (from Looney Tunes) as English Bulldog *Dennis (from Disney's Stanley) as Dachsie Coco Bandicoot and the Rayman (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Tailsocchio (TheUbiSoftFan94Disney's Style) Tailsocchio (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle) Thomas Pan (TheUbiSoftFan94Disney's Style) Thomas Pan (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Thomasladdin (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Yen Sid (from Fantasia/Fantasia 2000) as Peddler *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Jafar *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Gazeem *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Iago *Jano (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Cave of Wonders *Thomas the Tank Engine as Aladdin *Dick Dastardly (from Dick Dastardly and Muttley) as Razoul *Muttley, Zilly, Klunk, Hooded Claw, and The Bully Brothers (from Dick Dastardly and Muttley) as Razoul's Guards *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as Women at the Window *Powerpuff Girls as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Tails (from Sonic) as Abu *The Equestria Girls as The Balcony Harem Girls *Principal Celestia as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Richard Watterson and Nicole Watterson as Necklace Man and Woman *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Fat Ugly Lady *Grampus and Pearl (from TUGS) as Two Hungry Children *Obi-Wan Kenobi (from Star Wars) as Prince Achmed *Burke and Blair (from TUGS) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed *Professor Utonium (from Powerpuff Girls) as Sultan *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Jasmine *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Rajah *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as The Genie *Ed, Edd, and Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Magic Carpet *and more Thomasladdin (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Rescuers (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Bernard - Thomas the Tank Engine *Miss Bianca - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Penny - Cream (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Madame Medusa - Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) *Mr. Snoops - Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) *Orville - Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Rufus - Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) *Ellie Mae - MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Luke - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Evinrude - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.) *Brutus and Nero - Banzai and Ed (from The Lion King) *The Chairmouse - Sir Ector (from The Sword in the Stone) *Deadeye Rabbit - Hercules (from TUGS) *Gramps - Ten Cents (from TUGS) *Digger - Sunshine (from TUGS) *Deacon Owl - Little Toot (from Melody Time) *Penny's Adopoted Parents - Stu and Didi (from Rugrats) *TV Annoncer - Sir Pellinore (from The Sword in the Stone) *Bats - Ratigan, Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle), and Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) The Rescuers (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Rescuers Down Under (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Bernard - Thomas the Tank Engine *Miss Bianca - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Jake - Theodore Tugboat (from Theodore Tugboat) *Wilbur - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Cody - Tails (from Sonic) *Percival C. McLeach - Baron Dante (from Croc) *Joanna - Shenzi (from The Lion King) *Marahute - Talullah (from Tickety Toc) *Faloo - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *Bait Mouse - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *The Chairmouse - Sir Ector (from The Sword in the Stone) *Francios - Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) *Doctor Mouse - Dr. Vindaloo (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Red - Tommy (from Tickety Toc) *Frank - Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) *Krebbs - Sultan (from Aladdin) *Sparky the Fly - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) *Flying Squirrel - Gwanom (from The Legend of Zelda) *Twister the Snake - Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Nurse Mice - Globox, Uglette, Polokus, Tarayzan Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, Gonzo, Bubble Dreamer, Houdini and Betilla (from Rayman) *Polly - Mewsette (from Gay Purr-ee) *Cody's Mother - Rosemary (from Hong Kong Phooey) *Telegraph Mouse - Hong Kong Phooey *Cricket Cook - Fievel Mousekewitz *Cricket Waiter - Tony Toponi *Razorback - Pluto (from Disney Cartoons) *Crocodiles - Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) The Rescuers Down Under (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Princess Sally Acornlina (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Thumbelina - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Prince Cornelius - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jacquimo - Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Mother - Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) *Hero - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Baby Bug - Cheese (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Gnatty - Cream (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Li'l Bee - Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mrs. Toad - The Wicked Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) *Mozo - Jasper (from 101 Dalmatians) *Gringo - Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Grundel - Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro the Dragon) *Berkeley Beetle - The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Snow White (from Snow White) *Mr. Mole - Geppetto (from Pinocchio) *Queen Tabithia - Queen Leah (from Sleeping Beauty) *King Colbert - King Stefan (from Sleeping Beauty) *Ms. Rabbit - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros.) *Mr. Fox - King Hubert (from Sleeping Beauty) *Mr. Bear - Princess Luba (from Super Mario Bros.) *Reverend Rat - The Preist (from The Princess Bride) *Bumblebee - Marahute (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Farm Animals - Tom and Jerry Characters *Fairies - Various People (Super Mario Bros.) Princess Sally Acornlina (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) The Limbless and the Hedgehog (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Young Tod *Skippy (from Robin Hood) as Young Copper *Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) as Big Mama *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Widow Tweed *Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Amos Slade *Klonoa (from Klonoa) as Dinky *Ty (from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) as Boomer *Sheriff of Nottingham (from Robin Hood) as Chief *Rayman (from Rayman) as Adult Tod *Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Adult Copper *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Vixey *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Grumpy Badger *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as The Porcupine *Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Squeaks the Catterpillar *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Large Sleeping Disturbed Grizzly Bear The Limbless and the Hedgehog (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Cream in Wonderland (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Cream (from Sonic) as Alice *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Alice's Sister *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Dinah *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as White Rabbit *Colonel Hathi (from The Jungle Book) as Doorknob *Dodo - Dodger (from Oliver and Company) *Tweety (from Looney Tunes) as Parrot next to Dodo *Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Cat (from CatDog) as Walrus *Dog (from CatDog) as Carpenter *Globox (from Rayman) as Bill the Lizard *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Rose *Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Iris *Sylvia (from Looney Tunes) as Daisy *Various Animals as Flowers *Bowser Jr (from Super Mario Bros.) as Caterpiller *Murfy (from Rayman) as Butterfly *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Bird in the Tree *Scooby Doo as Cheshire Cat *Tom the Cat as Mad Hatter *Jerry the Mouse as March Hare *Winslow the Rat as Dormouse *Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as Cards Painters *Robot Pirates as Cards *Razorwife (from Rayman) as Queen of Hearts *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as King of Hearts Cream in Wonderland (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) Coco Bandicoot and the Rayman 2: Tails's Adventure (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Adult Lady *Rayman (from Rayman) as Tramp *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Jim Dear *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Darling *Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) as Junior *Ty (from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) as Jock *Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Trusty *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Aunt Sarah *Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mr. Busy The Beaver *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman) as Si and Am *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Tony *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy) as Joe *Tails (from Sonic) as Scamp *Cream (from Sonic) as Angel *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Buster *Agent 9 (from Spyro) as Mooch *Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro) as Sparky *Bentley (from Spyro) as Francois *Sheila (from Spyro) as Ruby *Grace, Colloway, and Maggie (from Home on the Range) as Annette, Danielle, and Collette *Sneero (from Walter Melon) as Reggie *Jeff and Tammy (from Pound Puppies) as Couple on Bridge *Fat Albert as Chubby man *Big Mama (from Lady and the Tramp) as Horse Pulling Cartridge *Heimlich (from A Bug's Life) as Butterfly *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Hammer Man *Various People as Flagmen *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as Men in Picture *Photographer (from Rayman) as Photographer *Lily and Lt. Carica (from Little Tikes Land) as Girl and Boy with Fire *Boy with hoop *Dexter's Mom and Dog (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Woman and her dog *Children (from Pinocchio) as Kids running around *Various Characters as Villagers *Figaro (from Pinocchio) and Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cat and Bird *Polar (from Pinocchio) as Scratchy *Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Dogcatcher *Penny, Maggie, Alberto, and Mitch (from Papa Louie) as Pigeons *Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) as Man in car *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Cat in Scamp's Head *Various Storks as Crows *Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed as Rats *Mario and Luigi as Men in Cars *Frou Frou (from The Aristocats) as Horse out of control *Jasmine and Rajah (from Aladdin) as Women with wig and her dog *Count Rugen and his Guards (from The Princess Bride) as Dogcatchers in the dream *Bees (from Winnie the Pooh) as Fireflies *Nutty (from Happy Tree Friends) as Squirrel *Senor Vulturo (from Looney Tunes) as Bird flying away *Various People as People in the celebration *Holly, Mervin, and Gromit as Boy and Girl with Dog *Parade (from Dumbo) as Marching Band *Various People as People in Parade *Tommy and Chuckie as Boy and Girls watching Parade *Madam Mim as Katrina Stoneheart *Porky Pig as Pig *Ariel's Sisters as Women in dresses *Various People as People at the Table *Edwin Jones as Man that has the women's new wig *Eric and Scrappy Doo Boy with dog *Grandpa Lou and Howler with dog *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as 3 dogs in doghouse *Various Heroes as Dogs at pound *Sergeant Tibbs as Crazy Dog Hero-A-Doodle (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Chanticleer - Rayman *Human Edmond - Tails (Sonic) *Kitten Edmond - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The Grand Duke of Owls - Victor Quartermine (Wallace and Gromit) *Hunch - Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) *Patou - Patrick Starfish (Spongebob Squarepants) *Peepers - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snipes - Ed (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Stuey the Pig - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Pinky Fox - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Goldie Pheasant - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Owls - The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bouncers - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Max - Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Minnie Rabbit - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Edmond's Brothers - Tobias and Leslie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Edmond's Parents - Richard Watterson and Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Farm Animals - Various Characters *Murray - Le Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Rhino Waiter - Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Tiny Duke - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) A Mobius Tail (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Fievel - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tanya - Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Yasha - Tooty (Banjo-Kazooie) *Papa - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mama - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Tiger - Thomas the Tank Engine *Tony - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bridget - Ms Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Honest John - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gussie Mausheimer - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Henri - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Warren T. (Rat) - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Warren T. (Cat) - Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman) *Digit - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman) *Moe - Bowser Koopa (Mario) *Mott Maulers - The Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Wave Monster - The Bear (Balto) Thomas (Shrek) (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Shrek - Thomas the Tank Engine *Donkey - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) *Lord Farquaad - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Dragon - Lillie Lightship (TUGS) *Big Bad Wolf - George (Theodore Tugboat) *Three Little Pigs - Mr. Blik, Waffles, and Gordon Quid (Catscratch) *Three Blind Mice - The Three Stooges *Gingy - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Pinocchio - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Magic Mirror - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Snow White - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Cinderella - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Sleeping Beauty - Duchess (The Aristocats) The Black Cauldron (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Taran - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Princess Eilonwy - Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Horned King - Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) *Fflewddur Fflam - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Gurgi - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Dallben - Sultan (Aladdin) *Hen Wen - Lopsiloo (Tickety Toc) *Creeper - Preston (Wallace and Gromit) *King Eidilleg - King Junjun (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Doli - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Orwen, Orgoch, and Orddu - May Kanker, Marie Kanker, and Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) Talullahontas (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Pocahontas - Talullah (Tickety Toc) *John Smith - Mario *Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik *Meeko - Hopparoo (Tickety Toc) *Flit - Tooteroo (Tickety Toc) *Percy - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Chief Powhatan - Indian Chief (Peter Pan) *Grandmother Willow - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Nakoma - Cream (Sonic) *Kocoum - Luigi *Kekata - Tony Toponi *Thomas - Wario *Wiggins - Bowser Jr *Ben and Lon - Tom and Jerry *Indians - Various Cartoon Characters *Settlers - Various Video Game Characters Characters The Hero's New Groove (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) * Human Kuzco - Antione (Sonic) * Llama Kuzco - Little Toot (Melody Time) * Pacha - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) * Human Yzma - Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Kronk - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Angel Kronk - Good Cop (The LEGO Movie) * Devil Kronk - Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) * Chicha - Meg (Family Guy) * Chaca - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Tipo - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bucky the Squirrel - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Peg (Lady and the Tramp) * Jaguars - Various Villains * Theme Song Guy - Edd (Double Dee) (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) * Rudy the Old Man - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Man for Bride Choosing - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Peasent Near Yzma - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) * Misty the Llama - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Birthday Singers - Various Disney Characters * Chess Players - Tom and Jerry The Engine King (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Baby Simba - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Young Simba - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Adult Simba - Thomas the Tank Engine *Young Nala - Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Adult Nala - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Timon - Laurel (Laurel and Hardy) *Pumbaa - Hardy (Laurel and Hardy) *Mufasa - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Sarabi - Missy (The Little Engine That Could) *Scar - Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Hyenas - Jasper, Horace (101 Dalmatians), Baron Dante, Cannon Boat Keith, (from Croc), Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tiny Tiger (from Crash Bandicoot), Crush, Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon), Brutus, Nero (from The Rescuers), and the Pirates (Peter Pan) *Shenzi - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Banzai - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Ed - Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) *Rafiki - Penry/Hong Kong Phooey (from Hong Kong Phooey) *Zazu - Mr. Bean (from Mr. Bean) *Sarafina - Bianca (from Spyro the Dragon) The Aristoheroes (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Duchess - Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Thomas O’Malley - Rayman *Toulouse - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventures) *Marie - Cholena (from An American Tail 3) *Berlioz - Dumbo (from Dumbo) *Frou-Frou - Mewsette (from Gay Pu-rree) *Roquefort - Jake (from The Rescuers) *Scat Cat - Courage the Cowardly Dog *English Cat - Chris Griffin (from Family Guy) *Russian Cat - King Louie (from The Jungle Book) *Italian Cat - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) *Chinese Cat - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Napoleon - Cat (from CatDog) *Lafayette - Dog (from CatDog) *Abigail - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail 3) *Amelia - Olivia Flaversham (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Uncle Waldo - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Edgar - Victor (from Wallace and Gromit) *Georges Hautcourt - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *French Milkman - Dick Dastardly (from Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Le Petit Café Chef - Fliqpy (from Happy Tree Friends) *Truck Movers - Laurel and Hardy (from Laurel and Hardy) *Frog - Creeper (from The Black Cauldron) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - The Nostaglic Guy With Glasses *Cats - Various Characters The Train Prince (TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle's Style) *Hans (Nutcracker) (Toy and Human) - Thomas the Tank Engine *Clara - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Uncle Drosselmeier - Uncle Grandpa *Louise - Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) *Erik - Tantor (from Tarzan) *Fritz - Tommy (from Tickety Toc) *Dr. Stahlbaum - Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Mrs. Ingrid Stahlbaum - Talullah (from Tickety Toc) *Pavlova - Oliver (from Oliver and Company) *Trudy - Atomic Betty *Marie - Marie (from The Aristocats) *Pantaloon - Yoda (from Star Wars)) *Pantaloon's Soldiers - Various Jedi Knights (from Star Wars) *Soldier that got Marie out of the lake - Patrick Starfish (from Spongebob Squarepants) *The King - King Stefan (from Sleeping Beauty) *The Queen - Queen Leah (from Sleeping Beauty) *Princess Perlipat - Princess Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Perlipat (Ugly Form) - Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) *The Swan that Hans (Nutcracker) and Clara ride on - Foduck (TT) *The Swan that Pantaloon and Trudy ride on - George (TT) *The Duck that Marie rides on - Big Toot (Little Toot) *The Mouseking - Cat R. Waul (from An American Tail) *The Mouseking (in the flashback) - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *The Mousequeen - Toodles Galore (from Tom and Jerry) *The Mouseking's Army - Various Cat Villains Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle Category:UbiSoftFan94